


Is This The End?

by DaNiCkStEr666



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNiCkStEr666/pseuds/DaNiCkStEr666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Guy's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This The End?

So this is how it ends, I forever part this world in my very own catacomb beneath Nottingham Castle. I pass in my brother’s embraces, poisoned by my sister’s blade and pierced by Vaisey’s sword. It is not a glorious death, but I go with honour, for so long I have lived in shame and it has burdened me. All comes to naught now; Marian is dead, slain by my own hand. Allan too, has passed away trying to redeem himself as I was and now Robin is before me, the same poison coursing through his veins as mine. 

How odd it all seems, pointless and endless sorrow when life is so fleeting. I hope I have redeemed myself but the misery I have caused, the lives I have taken; there should be no reprieve for a soul as dark as mine. I craved power, respectability, and yet I had a son and sent him to be killed. I tried to force Marian to love me and when that did not work, I took her life in rage. I am a monster, I deserve no reprieve. 

“Is this the end?” I question, cradled in Robin’s arms.

“For you and me both, my friend.” 

“I’m sorry.” I say but it doesn’t seem enough. The poison that will rob us both of life was meant as a mercy for my sister, and though I deserve her vengeance you did not. “At least you have someone waiting for you,” I try to ease his worries. “Marian,” I state with a smile, remembering her angelic face. “The love of my life,” Robin’s eyes fill with tears and I realise once again my good intentions have backfired. “She was always yours.” I add, because it is the truth and I can face the truth with the approach of death. The injury I caused you and myself was so needless, she was never mine, her heart always belonged to you and out of spite I pursued her relentlessly and took her life as you had taken her heart. 

“I lived in shame, but because of you, I die proud.” I confess and look up at Robin, but my eyes are drawn just past his shoulder to settle on dazzling blue eyes I thought I should never see again.

“Not being funny, but how did we end up like this?” The apparition speaks to me, dressed as I remember him in my old worn clothes, but with his forest green cloak. His cheeky grin fades and a seriousness he lacked in life crosses his beautiful visage. “It’s time, Gis.” He smiles once more and I feel warmed as though his smile was as bright as the sun. I feel unburdened as he leans over me, and presses much missed kisses across my cheeks, healing me with his love. “No more pain,” he promises. “No more shame, we can be together.”

“And free.” I agree and take his hand. He pulls me up with strength neither of us knew he had and we embrace. “I don’t deserve you,” I confess, my heart was too dark to speak up for him. I took pleasure in his pain. It was petty revenge not aiding him because he had left me. 

“None of that matters anymore,” he eases my mind and presses a kiss to the back of my hand that is still joined with his. “Time to go.”  
I nod, but turn looking down upon the empty shell of my body as Robin closes my eyes and lays me to rest. I am sorry, brother, but we’ll see each other real soon and for that I am also sorry. 

“Gis!”

“I’m coming!” I snap, and am treated to the melodious sound of Allan A Dale’s laughter.


End file.
